


my heart goes niko niko ni

by minpochi



Category: AB6IX (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, High School, Humor, M/M, Mild Kink, Older Man/Younger Man, Rare Pairings, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Tutoring
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minpochi/pseuds/minpochi
Summary: научи меня говорить на английском так красиво и естественно, чтобы я однажды я признался тебе в любви на нем. и не ошибился во временах и с артиклями.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Daehwi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> не ебу, зачем тут юмор.   
> и да, у меня дохуя (!) незаконченных драбблов и прочих зверюшек, но я начинаю новые и снова новые, спасите))) ради христа))))
> 
> кстати, можете подписаться на мой паблик: https://vk.com/synchronicite
> 
> курсив ― слова на английском, кроме стихов в начале. это, кстати, кит росс.
> 
> для прослушивания к первой главе : 
> 
> syml ― where's my love (piano solo)  
> ennio morricone ― chi mai

__

снова трогать друг друга за ребра и опускаться ладонями к бедрам   
в комнате холодно, оконное стекло скрипит, а руки и рот горячие, мокрые  


***

  
  
  
― сынок, главное ― не скажи лишнего, пожалуйста, это твой последний шанс поступить, ― мама спешно заглядывала в наручные часы, стрелка которых неумолимо ползла к новому часу ― они с дэхви должны были уже протирать штаны на стульях у репетитора по английскому, а не пародировать сорвиголов, мчась через свежеоблагороженные клумбы с пестрящими цветами в отдаленном от центра районе города. "надо же, красиво", ― дэхви от слова совсем не думал об английском и прочем, потому что слишком сложно; кажется, что вокруг столько интересного и неизведанного, например его до сих пор дома ждет сквад и дискорд, в котором можно бесконечно кого угодно обсуждать с друзьями. хотя его мнение никогда и не спрашивали ― мама решила, мама привела, мама сделала. на самом деле жаловаться особо не на что, потому что из дому не выгоняют ― просто поделай, как она хочет немного, и все круто, можно продолжать играть в визуальные новеллы и делать что угодно. планов все равно никаких нет. и смысла тоже. ничего нет.

мать нажимает на кнопку звонка. дом, конечно, крутой ― красивый и роскошный, раскрашенный песчаным и отделанный досками из какого-то дорогого дерева; это им с дэхви очень повезло, потому что один из лучших репетиторов города ― давний друг ее близкой подруги (если начать распутывать все их знакомства, то можно поехать), и так получилось, что у него как раз на ли и нашлось место. пока мать нервно названивает, вздыхая, парень шоркает подошвой начищенных туфель по терракотовой террасе и в карманах выстиранного пиджака скатывает шарики из ниточек. вокруг весна. ничего не слышно, кроме заевшего в голове мотива заставки из наруто; кажется, будто он совсем в другом месте ― подальше от суетливой родительницы и какого-то восхитительного репетитора в, наверняка, дорогущих шмотках, купленных на деньги таких же оболтусов, как дэхви.

сердце электризуется в самом бешеном порыве в жизни. он оказался в миллион раз круче, чем дэхви думал. по голове будто треснули чем-то тупым, и перед глазами космической пылью сверкающие искры, залетающие, будто пузырьки газировки, в нос. в черепной коробке снова до сокрушения пусто, а этот мужчина еще даже не удостоил парня взглядом ― лишь, улыбаясь во все тридцать два, выслушивает щебечущую женщину и пытается в ее паузы вставить что-то наподобие "давайте пройдем".

тут, внутри, пахнет чем-то отчетливо "мужским" : холодная мята, бергамот, лимон, нотки кедра. даже неловко теперь ― он такой взрослый и властный, будто первым рейсом со списка самых харизматичных мужчин планеты; как же его там? и сколько ему лет? можно ли его назвать аджосси? мать вроде уже говорила, как его зовут, только вот незадача : хви, конечно, не слушал.

― а вы, дэхви, что желаете получить от наших с вами уроков?

господь, он что, назвал его имя? боже, а какой был вопрос? новый репетитор смотрит спокойно, но в зрачках его все еще висит вопросительный знак с подсветкой, а лицо мамы вовсе перекошено то ли от гнева, то ли от стыда. "ну, бог поможет", ― думает дэхви, и, в душе помолившись, выпаливает самый распространенный ответ на любые вопросы :

― да.

и что-то ему подсказывает, что вопрос не нуждался в односложном ответе. наверное, такой вывод он сделал из-за глубоко вздыхающей матери.

― давай еще раз, дэхви, что ты желаешь получить от наших с тобой уроков?

и, боже, имя ли так прекрасно звучит из его уст, оно опадает сладкой пудрой на белую водолазку под горло, а потом, оставаясь упоминанием между складками мягкой ткани, струится вниз, на черные брюки. он весь кажется безмерно роскошным, будто сошел с обложки журнала, вынося с собой с его страниц дьявольскую притягательность и сияние бархатистой кожи, к которой простым смертным, типа дэхви, не прикоснуться даже если всю жизнь копить билет на такую услугу ― слишком дорого. их разделяет несколько метров, но на самом деле тысячи и тысячи километров, будто дышать прекрасным, будто стоять вплотную к давиду микеланджело, будто рядом с тобой по скрипке смычком водит сам паганини. будто...

― дэхви... ― в материнском голосе будто пенопластом водят по стеклу, но будит конкретно ― ли промаргивается и поднимает взгляд на репетитора.

― я, наверное... я хочу хорошо сдать экзамены, ― голос предательски дрожит и по спине раскатами молний мурашки, но в голове еще та космическая отдаленность, с которой думаешь об этом мужчине с его райским запахом. что это за парфюм? дэхви уверен, что даже знай он название, в жизни не оплатит такую дорогую покупку. зато можно целый месяц дышать им, или даже больше, если слезно умолять маму.

― хорошо, совон-щи, у вас уже была практика работы с репетиторством?

они снова о своем, дэхви выдыхает. миссия "создать хорошее впечатление" провалена. вообще-то как и всегда. 

он смотрит на мать и скользит по ней улыбающимся взглядом, но скользит тепло и приятно, так, что даже завидно; у него не такой взгляд, как у преподавательницы химии ― змеиный и зеленый, оставляющий дурнопахнущую слизь на всех открытых уголках кожи; он словно касание утренних лучей кожи и аромат имбирных аккордов в бальном зале, в котором самый изощренно красивый вальс кружат переворачивающиеся и завязывающиеся внутренности каждого, что такой взгляд испытает. и он улыбается, все улыбается так нежно и приторно, как никогда никто не умел.

и дэхви готов родину продать за такой еще один, но, как назло, вниманием одарена только распинающаяся совон, поправляющая бежевую юбку наманикюренными пальцами.

а когда он не смотрит и точно не замечает, дэхви нежит зрачки в аккуратных чертах его будто мраморного лица : в изгибе персикового цвета губ и на острых скулах, на чарующей линии челюсти и в длинных пушистых ресницах. "и почему природа не наградила меня такой волшебной внешностью", ― ответа не требовалось, дэхви знал, что за его прекрасным лицом есть такая же душа, которая прорастает из расщелин блестящей оболочки будто стебли ромашек сквозь асфальтированную трассу; у ли не так, совсем не так.

чужие каштановые волосы подсвечилась полуденным солнцем, проникающим сквозь огромные французские окна гостиной. господи, и почему они казались настолько шелковистыми и нарисованными? только два непослушных локона прямо там, где у козликов рожки, выбивались. у бабушки был один такой маленький козлик, или это была овечка? нет, козлик; он пасся на деревенском лугу, к нему бабушка просила не подходить. мужчина все еще внимательно слушал, разворачиваясь к шуфлядкам письменного стола, на который облокачивался бедрами. он шуршал там какой-то бумагой и, наконец, достал бордовую продолговатую коробку с золотистой эмблемой ― дэхви очень плохо видел и не смог прочитать, что на ней было выгравировано ― открыл ее и достал очки. неужели кто-то носит очки в таких роскошных коробках? "ну это же он", ― и вопросов больше не было, ~~это же он~~. козлик. милый был козлик, только бабушка из него потом сварила суп. козлик. козлик. прикольное слово. козлик. коз-лик. к-о-з-л-и-к. козел. только козел уже не такой милый. он взрослый, как этот репетитор. только козел ― это козел, а репетитор ― это репетитор. или козел? стоп. причем тут вообще козел?

― дэхви? ― спросил он.

― козел в очках.

стоп. что? дэхви точно почувствовал, как картинка перед ним треснула. господи, господи, почему нельзя прямо сейчас взять и испариться? почему нельзя провалиться скворь землю куда-то к аиду, чтобы не видеть два удивленных (в плохом смысле) лица. у матери дергается глаз.

― не обращайте внимания, он просто задумался, ― натянуто и сжав зубы просмеялась совон, кладя свою ладонь с ордой бласлетов на сложенные на бедрах руки дэхви. ее кожа казалась очень холодной и мягкой, она сжала своими пальцами его, посылая при этом мысленные обещания снять скальп с культурного сыночка, как только они покинут этот дом и скроются с глаз опешевшего мужчины.

― мистер чон, джэхен, простите, дэхви не имел это ввиду, он рассеянный, извините, он...

― ничего страшного, мисс ли, давайте лучше уточним последние детали и проведем первое занятие, а то мы обговариваем все это минут пятнадцать, как-никак.

джэхен, значит. джэ-хен. красивое имя, под стать обладателю. такое утвердительное, будто и произносить его надо раскатами, и в то же время ласкающее слух, без рычащих звуков. идеальное, идеальное, идеальное. неужели он во всем такой идеальный? разве бывают такие люди? нужно сосредоточиться, прекратить витать в облаках. о чем они говорят вообще?

― ... значит, по понедельникам и средам, по два часа у меня. ничего не нужно, начнем прямо сегодня, не нужно откладывать.

мать кивает, поняв намек, и встает, поправляя юбку, которая ни капли и не смялась. она кивает, одаривает уничтожающим взглядом дэхви, и, поклонившись и придерживая спадающие на носик кудри, уходит, цокая каблуками по плитке. уже можно кричать sos?  
тут уже никакая молитва не поможет.

джэхен поднимается и с улыбкой говорит следовать за ним стушевавшемуся парню, никак не решающемуся поднять смущенные глаза. и за что ему такой дурной мозг? главное ― не повторить такого еще раз, иначе даже супертерпеливый мистер чон ногами его отсюда выпинает.

итак, тут крученая лестница. у кого вообще сейчас дома крученые лестницы? ~~ах, точно, это же он.~~ дэхви смотрит вниз, на первый этаж, касаясь ступней последней ступеньки ― невероятно красиво, даже не верится, что такое может быть. репетитор уже где-то далеко, и не дай бог ли отстанет.

― ты знаешь свой уровень английского? ― спрашивает джэхен, вышагивая по начищенному полу. даже не оглядывается. а зачем ему?

― а, ну... я типо... алфавит знаю там, читать умею... могу еще бритни спирс подпевать, ― неважным голосом отвечает ли, осматривая все вокруг. джэхен определенно любит белую и дорогую мебель, а еще у него все ткани в доме цвета шампанского и даже никакой ненавистной барочности и пижонства ― чон как никто на свете вписывается в свой интерьер, будто он ― его неотъемлемая часть. должно быть, он очень и очень богат. откуда такие сногсшибательные финансы у простого и одинокого репетитора? и одинокого ли?

джэхен открывает одну из дверей в самом конце небольшого коридора с дубовой аркой, запускает дэхви и закрывает дверь ― ли немного вздрагивает. вся напряженность концентрируется в одной комнате и выветриться никуда не может, закрыта и дверь, и окна. пока джэхен пытается выудить что-то из встроенного в стену шкафа и молчит, хви рассматривает небольшой стол и два высоких стула рядом с ним : наверное, сюда он водит всех своих учеников. тут светло и ничего яркого и выбивающегося, паркет с нежной желтизной перетекает в заклеенные простыми обоями стены, потом в выбеленный потолок и касается языком разбросанных по нему овальных ламп. 

― давай сначала определим твой уровень английского. итак, тебе нужно сдавать выпускной экзамен, у нас всего два месяца, и необходимый уровень ― pre-intermediate. как думаешь, справимся? ― уголок его губ ползет вверх, пока он перебирает страницы в какой-то большой сиреневой книге.

― ну, если постараться, ― тянет дэхви.

― если ты постараешься, у нас все получится! итак, давай лучше перейдем на английский. _как ты оцениваешь свои знания по английскому?_

― _я не знаю, я могу немного говорить и читать, я не знаю много слов._

― _тогда, будем практиковаться? начнем с основной грамматики. я просто хочу узнать твой уровень, поэтому реши вот этот тест_ , ― репетитор просовывает распечатку, засыпанную буквами и таблицами. дэхви никогда не любил тесты, он всегда ошибался даже в том, что знает. и как, господи прости, ошибаться перед этим аполлоном? чтобы умереть в его прожигающих глазах потом? эта перспектива на самом деле не кажется такой ужасной. ну, с богом.


	2. Chapter 2

****

в семнадцать лет я начал искать любовь,  
может, я был слишком юным, но для меня она была настоящей

***

― знаешь, бэк, он похож на все мои скомбинированные желания и все, что я ненавижу.

― это что, жвачка с арбузом?

― нет, мой репетитор, ― дэхви вздыхает.

― ну и что такого в нем, что можно ненавидеть? ― старший на другом конце провода хмыкает, и, дэхви уверен, закатывает глаза.

― господи, он такой придирчивый, просто пиздец! я уже заебался по восемьсот раз переписывать одно и то же блядское предложение просто потому, что я пропустил артикль, ну можно же вписать, нет, у него нельзя! нужно срочно переписать. вот пусть и переписывает, попутного ветра ему в сраку блять, ― дэхви бешено негодует, свободной от телефона рукой копаясь в полке в поисках любимого черного чокера. вздыхающий в динамик бэкхен вообще никак не помогает.

― только из-за этого? ничего себе ты раздражительный.

― нет, еще не все, мы блять занимаемся два часа без ебаного перерыва! мой мозг плавится к чертовой матери и затекает в уши, через которые он все эти два часа долбится без остановки! ― вот, нашел. и какого он вообще его в прошлый раз решил сложить в полку?

― но ты же улучшил свой английский. ты вроде рассказывал, что пробный экзамен сдал на отлично.

и правда, на что дэхви жалуется? с языком он обращается гораздо более уверенно, знает вдвое больше слов и наконец разобрался в способах выражения прошлого. бэкхен всегда прав, ну он же старше; уже на втором курсе психологии, как-никак.

― улучшил, ― вздохнув, признается младший.

― вот видишь! ладно, потом расскажешь, за что ты его еще обожаешь, мне пора. чмокаю!

бэкхен спешно бросает звонок, а дэхви остается наедине с грызущими мыслями.

за две недели занятий паразитирующие чувства не притупились, а только больше цвели и своими бутонами цеплялись за ветки совести внутри, наживались на темно-синих страданиях. а джэхен относится до одури отдаленно, в одно время тепло и по-дружески, и в то же отстраненно, как и подобает отношениям между учителем и учеником. это только дэхви ― он застраивает наскоро стену в голове между чувствами и знаниями, потому что нужно только второе. но он еще с огромным трудом держит себя в руках, когда джэхен невзначай касается его руки или плеча, когда подбадривает или хвалит. тогда все внутри предательски спирает, и мысли уносятся далеко не в степь покорения английского.

***

итак, до занятий еще полчаса, а дэхви уже сканирует разморенным взглядом дверь чужого дома. позвонить или некультурно? и зачем было так волноваться и спешить? и что тогда делать? это же не центр города, чтобы эти тридцать минут спонтанно решить попить латте и посидеть в кофейне. нет, тут самая глушь ― ближайший супермаркет за целых три километра. старший скорее всего дома, может все-таки позвонить? да нет, вдруг он один хочет у себя дома свое законное время провести. господи, ну и за что?

― чего не звонишь? проходи, не стесняйся.

дэхви вздрагивает. пока он в голове рисовал весы и искал самое оптимальное решение, джэхен вылез макушкой из приоткрытой двери и дружелюбно приглашает войти. точно ангел.

― ой, простите, здравствуйте, мистер чон, а как вы узнали, что я тут? ― неловко опустив взгляд, спросил ли. джэхен проводит его в кухню ― сопротивляться не хочется и нет смысла.

― тебя очень хорошо из окон видно, ― чон открывает один из многочисленных шкафчиков собственной кухни, ― чай, кофе, какао?

(вас)

― кофе, и спасибо вам огромное! ― младший залазит на барный стул ― ноги подвисают и ими очень прикольно размахивать. этим он и занимается в свои полные семнадцать на любом высоком стуле. 

неловко. зато пока он что-то колдует у кофеварки, можно вдоволь смотреть и даже бесплатно насладиться видом очень классной спины и немного ниже. может, джэхен в свободное от репетиторства время ходит в зал? судя по тому, что имеется ― да и очень даже да. и неужели он правда одинок? даже девушки нет? (или парня?)

― о чем задумался? ― чон по привычке облокотился на столешницу, ожидая результата долгих мыслительных процессов кофеварки; дэхви решается.

― можно вам задать нескромный вопрос?

― можно, конечно, ― голос такой приятный, будто патока, на занятиях он более твердый и безразличный, исключением будет только те моменты, когда старший хвалит.

― а вы с кем-то встречаетесь? 

джэхен улыбается, прикрыв глаза. солнце целует кончик носа и его правую щеку, потому что попадает только туда сквозь жалюзи; он подходит ближе и садится напротив дэхви, чуть скрипя стулом по напольной плитке.

― нет, не встречаюсь. а что?

"а что?"

а что? что он ожидает услышать? хотя ли и так благодарен всем богам, что чон без единой задней мысли принял такой вопрос, младший не до конца придумал, зачем ему в теории могут быть нужны такие знания. впрочем, раз джэхен так открыто настроен и на все отвечает...

― а чем вы занимаетесь кроме репетиторства? ― скрепя сердце, спрашивает дэхви. и снова проверенная схема : "с богом".

― что же тебе так интересно все, ― в шутку негодует старший, ― я преподаю в университете иногда, еще со-владелец сети кафе.

точно ангел. абсолютно. интересно, как у него хватает времени на все это?

― и вы все успеваете? ― удивленно уточняет хви.

― ну, как видишь, ― усмехается, ― с сахаром или без?

― вас?

― что?

дэхви определенно покосился лицом; ему точно нужно прочистить уши, а еще желательно доместосом. и не выходить больше из дома. это было не "вас", а "без". твою мать.

― с сахаром, пожалуйста.

джэхен приподнимает уголок брови и отворачивается к шкафчикам. неловкое молчание затекает во все трещины кухни, дэхви очень увлеченно рассматривает пальцы, тихо дыша.

внутри все настигает цунами : снова далекий, золотистая ниточка доверия с треском порвана, а дэхви на зубастых пастях скал самоедства уже окровавленной собственной жертвой. неужели все в его жизни будет происходить так трагично? чон придвигает большую белую кружку с чайной ложечкой, садится напротив и отпивает из своей.

тишина режет неуютностью, наэлектризованность в воздухе для дэхви будто вода для нацгулов. нежное касание ветра об обнаженную шею немного приподнимает растоптанный дух.

и правильно. джэхен все делает правильно. он обрубает любые не-такие-как-надо отношения на корню, и ли думает, что и ему так будет лучше. просто не допускать неправильных мыслей? душить их, как ядовитых змей, сжигать, рвать, уничтожать. и будет лучше.

― ох, я совсем забыл! будешь торт? ― старший как-то забавно спохватывается, соскакивает со стула и двумя шагами преодолевает расстояние до холодильника, ― мне его подарил совсем недавно один из бывших учеников, а одному его есть как-то не комильфо.

что ж, ну он хотя бы не молчит, и то хорошо. торт пережить можно. вообще-то и не хочется ничего такого сладкого, поэтому дэхви, собрав мозги и нервы в кучку, просит самому разрезать, чтобы себе самый маленький кусок.

― точно сам? ― по-отцовски прищурившись, спрашивает джэхен.

― да, точно, точно, ― со струящимся энтузиазмом ли подскакивает и получает с недоверием отданный нож, такой большой, что рукоятка как-то не лежит в маленькой ладони дэхви, ― мне целых семнадцать.

― а мне тридцать, у меня больше прав, ― чон смеется так заразительно и приятно, что дэхви уже и не помнит между ними неловкостей; старший притягателен до помутнения рассудка, с ним весело и так сказочно, что даже воздух становится слаще.

― вам тридцать? неправда, вы обманываете! вы же выглядите максимум на двадцать пять! ― дэхви запускает нож в голубой крем. итак, нужно быть аккуратным. да господи, неужели это дело ― торт разрезать?

― ладно тебе, ― джэхен зачем-то встает, ― смотри, какой я уже старый! еще раз так пошутишь, и я развалюсь.

дэхви задерживает дыхание ― джэхен решил залезть в шкафчик прямо за ли, а между ним и этим шкафчиком расстояние чуть меньше метра. младший тушуется и натыкается животом на столешницу ― по-другому никак ― и, боже, чувствует чужое тело, про которое даже запрещает себе думать. то, чего джэхен невзначай коснулся, болит от жажды и разбежавшихся мурашек, хочется еще и еще, хочется еще такого же "случайно". и хочется, чтобы намеренно. чтобы джэхен сам касался, чтобы дотронулся до каждого сантиметра его кожи, так же томно вздохнул, как сейчас. хочется, и каждый раз еще больше и неприличнее желания, освоившиеся в затуманенной голове.

и туман не рассеивается, когда чон, вставая, для устойчивости берет дэхви за талию. его ладонь большая, ли уверен, в два раза крупнее младшего; она пускает стрелу куда-то в солнечное сплетение и врывается без стука в скопление розового цветника нежных чувств прямо там. и боже...

― ай, ― дэхви шипит, рассматривая палец с маленьким порезом, с которого течет первая победная рубиновая капля, улавшивая на себе яркий блик солнца из окна.

джэхен вскакивает обеспокоенно прямо подле и берет в свои руки его, покалеченную. дэхви не очень больно, но ранка противно саднит, только его касания, которых уже переизбыток за эти неполные полчаса, будто самый дорогой антисептик, и ничего больше не больно. и сложно представить, что такое действительно происходит.

― я достану аптечку, подожди немного, ― заботливо приговаривает старший, наклоняется под столешницу и из выдвижных полочек вытаскивает зеленую пластиковую коробку с говорящим красным крестом. пик нежности ― джэхен дует на ранку ― и дэхви точно обезвожен; он хлопает ресницами, наблюдая за аккуратными касаниями старшего, который оказался настолько приятным и до распирающей грудной клетки заботливым, который за считанные секунды становится так ближе, так незаменимее. ~~так любимее?~~

― немного будет щипать, ― он вкрадчиво предупреждает голосом в несколько тонов ниже и прикладывает к пальцу смоченную в перекиси ватную палочку. джэхен бросает взгляд на лицо младшего, проверяет, и дэхви от этого как никогда тепло. забота приобретает самое медовое имя на свете ― джэхен, окрашивается в цвет его молочной кожи и пахнет, как зеленый мандарин и нежный апельсиновый цвет аккордов (дэхви видел его парфюм на полке однажды). за окном горит все та же благоухающая весна и шелестят сонаты листья клена ― бывать бы тут почаще, потому что душевную чашу наполняет любовь к миру; здесь, далеко от сплетающихся капиллярами дорог и пыльного воздуха психея ликует, и мягкости неба шарм заплывает облаками на подкорку мозга.

― дэхви?

ли вздрагивает. перед глазами помутнело, он слишком много думал, а старший, видимо, что-то спросил.

― что?

― слушаешь меня? ― джэхен видит чужой извиняющийся взгляд и вздыхает, ― на следующей неделе меня приглашают на открытую лекцию одного британского исследователя литературы петера слотердайка. хочешь со мной?

дэхви вообще ни в зуб ногой, кто этот петердайк? слотерайк? слотермайк? но он безоговорочно и энергично кивает, видит, как джэхен улыбается, и неосознанно делает так сам.

― давай, отсрочим немного английский минут на двадцать, а то уже разрезал же торт, грех так оставить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кто не здох тот скоро здохнет  
> и я знаю, что в правильном предложении не может быть более одного придаточного определения. но я бунтарка и не подчиняюсь правилам русского языка. (шутка, я просто неграмотная)


	3. Chapter 3

  
― чтобы охарактеризовать станс слотердайка, можно использовать слова, при помощи которых сам он характеризует деррида : тот-де всегда в своём развёрнутом не знающем границ гетеродоксальном и при этом чрезвычайно учтивом комментарии избирал для анализа самые отдалённые места теории, благодаря чему, несмотря на весь радикализм мыслителя, теория постоянно оказывалась на его стороне.

дэхви засыпает, к своему же стыду. вокруг, среди около сотни человек, висит тишина, прерываемая редкими вздохами, скрипом то стульев о плитку пола, то окрывающейся и закрывающейся двери, то еще какими-то раздражающими звуками типа автоматических ручек. это все необыкновенно клонит в сон, а ожидаемо скучная лекция еще и подливает масла, а как итог ― полуспящий на мягком стульчике ли. даже сидящий солдатом джэхен, с увлеченным лицом слушающий, тоже никак не поджигает внутри; дэхви предполагал, что в критическом случае суперскуки поможет будоражащие сознание мысли о таком близком старшем, дышащем так ровно и пахнущим знакомо дорого.

красочные пятна перед глазами устаканиваются и лишь немного играют с разумом, постоянно медленно меняясь; силуэты будто чем-то обведены : уродливый пиджак на лекторе и его русые кудри будто сжатая картинка. забавное чувство. окружение мерно теряет звук, будто на колонках кто-то вертит бегунок и пляс раздражающих стуков и скрипов больше не так-то и тревожит.

― дэхви?

ли вздрагивает, господи, сколько раз он еще будет вздрагивать из-за чона? и он правда уснул прямо на лекции, которая, удивительно, еще тянется; джэхен хмурится и шипит снова что-то трудно разбираемое.

― а?

― ты откинулся на спинку стула и спал с открытым ртом! я понимаю, что может тебе неинтересно, но не настолько же!

он ругает, и от гнева вцепливается пальцами в голую коленку дэхви. сегодня на младшем порванные джинсы, среди всех этих официальных костюмов и пафосных лиц он будто лишний человек в доме; но дэхви знал, что так и будет ― шел на это в таком прикиде осознанно и с полным пониманием своей натуры.

но, черт, его пальцы... его теплые, длинные пальцы, касающиеся кожи. он проникает в самую кровь, будто чернила ручки, если рисовать ею на руках; дэхви напуган не от чужого тона и сведенных бровей, а от этого непроизвольного жеста. джэхен резко смотрит назад, на оставшиеся и полупустые ряды, потом возвращает взгляд на дэхви и расслабляет на его коленке хватку.

― а знаешь, ― он чертит круг по кости, ― если ты досидишь тут и до конца меня не опозоришь, то, возможно, получишь награду. например, тот кексик на входе.

младший пялится на чужое лицо куда-то между бровей удивленно, а потом от смущения опускает взгляд к своим сплетенным от нервов пальцам и слабо кивает. тот кексик, привлекший все его внимание, когда они должны были красиво и пафосно войти на лекцию; дэхви с трудом представляет, зачем тут, среди этих седых заучек, розовые кондитерские изыски, но он тогда засмотрелся и не реагировал на звавшего джэхена. ли всегда такой рассеянный, мама так постоянно говорит

― надеюсь, ты меня услышал, ― напоследок бросает джэхен и отворачивается, так же быстро убирая руку с чужой кожи.

дэхви грузно дышит.

***

― и, наконец, как деконструировать пирамиду? для этого, думает слотердайк, её нужно прокатить обратно по маршруту берлин — рим — афины — иерусалим — каир. на этой прекрасной ноте наша лекция заканчивается, благодарю вас всех за присутствие и уделенное внимание, — еще секунда и дэхви подорвется, — кстати, — ли разочарованно вздыхает, — напомню, что в свободном доступе можно найти мое собрание исследований по слотердайку, а за символическую плату на выходе приобрести печатное издание.

"господи, наконец мы от сюда уйдем, боже", — дэхви прикрывает глаза и осознает, что это мозготрепательство закончилось. еще секунда, и-

— подожди, дэхви, ты куда? мне нужно поговорить с мистером накамото, я же тебя должен отвезти домой, — джэхен встает и поправляет и без того отлично сидящий пиджак, аккуратно выходит из скрепленных армий стульев, и, подождав мешкающегося дэхви, следует к собирающемуся у кафедры лектору.

хви подоспевает с трудом и подбегает, когда старшие уже учтиво пожали друг другу руки. лектор, предыдущие два часа нудно вещающий с унылой рожей, теперь очаровательно и широко улыбается, замечая подбежавшего парня в бежевом худи и рваных штанах. его лицо дэхви будто уже когда-то видел : с последних рядов, где они с джэхеном сидели, лицо лектора было видно плохо, но сейчас, на расстоянии в пару метров, его плавные и добродушные черты вселяют безосновательную уверенность в нем.

— юта, знакомься — ли дэхви. дэхви, знакомься — накамото юта, — с какой-то ироничной торжественностью произносит джэхен.

— твоя новая пассия?

дэхви промаргивается и желает, чтобы услышанное было лишь глупой игрой уставшего мозга. но такое же удивленное лицо джэхена рядом говорит об обратном.

— юта... это мой ученик, — голос будто сталь, джэхен даже несколько отдаляется от мигом потерявшего воодушевление, но не улыбку в тридцать два, юты.

— правда? какой ужас, прошу меня простить, молодые люди, — так же надменно-иронично извиняется накамото, — как неловко-то случилось.

дэхви слишком много за этот день. слишком много эмоций. но каждый день с джэхеном в последнее время был таким. только сегодня на палитре не только теплые касания и непозволительная близость; они в грязь мешаются с паразитически противным и бестактным вопросом нового знакомого, и мнение о нем падает стремительно в самую глубокую яму.

— ох, какая неудача, мое такси уже подъехало. вынужден вас покинуть, джентльмены, еще раз извините, и, джэхен, пиши почаще, — юта спешно закидывает две папки в дипломат и, поправляя на ходу взбившиеся волосы, убегает. в прямом смысле, спешит и чуть не спотыкается о выступ рядом с дверью.

дэхви смотрит туда, где накамото только что стоял. внутри бушует не хуже, чем у айвазовского на холстах, и не отстающее смущение давит каблуком на грудь.

— идем, я обещал тебе кекс.

***

⠀  
⠀

дэхви сбрасывает кеды устало и прикрывает на секунду глаза — сложно перестроить взгляд на искусственный свет энергосберегающей лампы в коридоре. он поправляет челку на лбу, чтобы волосы не лезли; из кухни чирикает какое-то реалити-шоу и пахнет тушеными овощами.

— дэхви? — раздается голос матери оттуда, — уже вернулся?

— привет, мам.

она в клетчатом зеленом переднике, подаренным когда-то одним из ухажеров; на голове изящный пучок из недавно окрашенных волос, и мама широко улыбается, на секунду развернувшись, потом снова мешает большой ложкой что-то в сковороде. дэхви обнимает ее со спины, как совон любит, кладет ей подбородок на плечо и наблюдает за темнеющими в сковороде брокколи. а по запаху казалось, что она их тушит.

― как прошла лекция, милый? ― ее нежный голос отзывается в голове, и дэхви вспоминает джэхена ― он тоже сахарный и медовый, от него тоже тепло; как он заботлив с дэхви, будто отец, как, улыбаясь, смотрит, как прощает иногда мелкие недочеты, а иногда ругает, но всегда по делу; как от него пахнет, как его пальцы скользят по бумаге, когда он показывает что-то в учебнике. одно о нем воспоминание целует изнутри и заводит на полную мощность маленькое сердце.

― все хорошо, мам, ― дэхви говорит тихо и улыбается снова, вспоминая, как джэхен все-таки купил ему тот кекс, ― было интересно.

― это хорошо, солнышко, ― она выкладывает овощи со сковороды на две тарелки и выключает плиту, ― у меня хорошие новости, кстати!

дэхви забирает их из ее рук и выставляет на стол. два стула, две вилки, две салфетки ― оба привыкли. действия слаженны, звуки одни и те же, только два голоса. дэхви не представлял никогда, каково это ― чтобы отец постоянно дома. нет, не недельные романы отчаявшейся матери, не пробегом странные мужчины в этой кухне, а чтобы всегда. чтобы облегчить маме жизнь, чтобы чаще ее лицо расцветало. чтобы была третья тарелка, третья вилка, третья салфетка. но в мире дэхви сплошная дуальность, и он привык.

《 **― ко всему всегда привыкаешь, ― говорит бэкхен. он поправляет младшему рюкзак и тянет дэхви за щечку, ― и ты привыкнешь. к новой школе, к одиночеству. я не хочу тебе лгать, сладкий, поэтому всегда говорю тебе только правду. и правда в том, что мы одиноки. представь, что ты такой микрокосмос, можешь впускать другие микрокосмосы в свой, забирать пару галактик, а потом позволять другому покинуть твой. и не позволяй ему забирать много звезд и планет из тебя; к сожалению, без потерь не уйдет. но в твоих силах не позволить ему много унести.** 》

― что за новости? 

― я уезжаю на месяц на стажировку в клермон-ферран!

глаза совон горят всеми цветами утреннего солнца, дэхви радостно визжит и через стол перелезает, чтобы крепко ее обнять.

― я думала, выберут менеджера руководительницы, а выбрали меня! я счастлива так сильно, мне даже билет оплачивать не надо! представляешь, дэхви! 

― чего ж ты сразу не сказала! боже, я и не надеялся больше! ― оба забыли про ужин, и овощи одиноко стынут. дэхви с накатывающим восторгом слушает монолог о том, как мама радуется и всех на работе благодарила. 

с прошлого года в компании мамы появилась возможность стажироваться архитектором во франции, и, казалось, совон должны были позвать самой первой ― она в этой фирме уже шесть лет, на ее плечах десятки достойных и прорвавшихся работ, и французский она отлично знает. но первыми посылают группу архитекторов, среди которых ― сын директора. потом отсылают другую группу за неплохую взятку. и ни совон, ни дэхви не ждали такого божьего снисхождения.

― значит, ты оставляешь меня одного на месяц? ― они обсудили уже, кажется, все; ужин давно отмучен, и они с сыном перекочевали на диванчик в зале. женщина берет его ладонь в свою и поглаживает, звеня браслетами.

― прости, милый, я не могу ничего с этим сделать.

― не, ты что! не переживай, ― дэхви захлопал глазами, заметив, как она немного повесила нос, ― я справлюсь, ты же знаешь меня!

― да помню я блин на потолке, ― она засмеялась и неосознанно в голове пронеслась та мощная эмоция удивления, когда на недавно выбеленном потолке кухни красовалось жирное огромное пятно, и как одиннадцатилетний дэхви щенячьми глазами извинялся.

― ой, не напоминай! я уже вырос, ― ли надул губы, но чужой теплый взгляд только рассмешил, и он снова крепко обнял маму.

― я обещаю, все будет хорошо.

― да, милый. хорошее уже началось. 


	4. Chapter 4

с маминого отъезда прошло ровно три дня, а у дэхви как раз неделя каникул. с джэхеном все равно приходится видеться, но это не так страшно, а даже приятно. с лекции они сблизились ― теперь джэхен иногда отвлекается на истории из жизни, а дэхви свободно с ним говорит, причем на двух языках. 

без мамы дома как-то непривычно, но он пока еще не начал скучать. ли обходится скудным завтраком и ужином ― обед отменяется, потому что днем и есть-то не хочется, а все деньги, оставленные на "поесть" сберегает в розовую шкатулку с пурпурным бантиком. это место дэхви кажется даже безопаснее, чем банк.

бэкхен звонит в пять вечера по видеосвязи, дэхви играет в какую-то глупую игру вместо подготовки к завтрашнему английскому.

― привет, чувак! ― бэкхен машет ладошкой в камеру и говорит очень громко.

― ты покрасился! красиво, кстати, тебе идет красный.

― мерси, котик. итак, у меня к тебе предложение.

― если оно связано с сайтами знакомств, то-

― нет, ― бэк смеется, ― не связано. короче, хочешь ко мне на тусовку. будут мои друзья из универа, но и твоего возраста тоже должны быть ребята.

― будет алкоголь?

― ну да, ― голос у бэкхена крайне удивленный, ― а как без этого?

― ну...

― эй!

― да буду я, буду, шучу, ― у дэхви и не было мысли отказываться. когда так еще халявно и безопасно выпить, как не у бэка ака старший брат, ака мамочка-защитница. у него, на удивление, ничего плохого на тусовках не происходит, даже китайские фарфоровые вазы не бьют. а еще можно вернуться к себе домой и не получить по спине от мамы. потому что она в другой стране.

― только купи салфеток и пластиковых стаканов, окей?

дэхви с чувством полной ответственности соглашается. они еще немного делятся абстрактными новостями, и бэк говорит, что ему надо идти. дэхви тоже ― виртуальные коровы сами себе сена не принесут.

***

сегодня у джэхена очень хорошее настроение ― от этого расцветают вишни на три месяца раньше, лечатся все болезни и очищается воздух. старший угощает дэхви холодным чаем и предлагает попрактиковаться к аудированию, поэтому они смотрят мультики.

необычно, и дэхви замечает, как джэхен ему улыбается. нет, он всегда улыбается, просто сейчас как-то особенно, особенно нежно и будто кому-то близкому. спрашивает, как ли проводит каникулы, про совон и ее стажировку. все кажется до невозможия устканенным, будто наблюдаешь за мыльной оперой со стороны : невнятные касания, солнечный свет и блеск стаканов в полуденных лучах; лед скрипит и звенит в стаканах, а джэхен кажется все ближе и ближе. тянется шлейфом его парфюм и оседает на открытых ключицах, мягкие голоса из ноутбука и отчетливое ощущение низкокачественной лирики на зубах, будто дешевый мармелад.

чувства мешаются с мыслями, у дэхви болит голова. вроде должно быть хорошо, но по черепной коробке будто переточенной пилой.

сосредоточиться. чон кладет ладонь на его руку как-то резко, а дэхви с пугающей скоростью чуть ли не отпрыгивает.

ощущение, будто о голову стучат сковородками и кастрюлями, джэхен ставит видео на паузу и смотрит на чужое испуганное лицо недоумевающим взглядом. в голове дэхви все еще туман, он промаргивается и надеется на хоть какую помощь с неба.

― все хорошо? ― джэхен аккуратно встает и подходит ближе.

― да... нет, извините, пожалуйста. у вас нет болеутоляющих таблеток? у меня голова очень сильно болит, ― дэхви поразительно собирается с мыслями и выдает это почти на одном дыхании, даже не заикнувшись. чон выдыхает и зовет за собой в кухню.

он протягивает дэхви блистер и полный стакан воды, наблюдает, как ли все до последней капли допивает. душно; надо бы открыть окно.

― ты всегда должен говорить, если плохо себя чувствуешь. знаешь, как ты меня напугал?

― простите, джэхен-сонсэнним, я не хотел, ― теперь не спрячешь взгляд в стакан, и дэхви приходится смотреть на джэхена. только сейчас его разум прояснился, и все по кубикам стало на места ― джэхен, джэхен, его касания, руки, пальцы ― все-все. пугает.

джэхен подходит к нему почти вплотную. запах; новые духи? что-то по-летнему свежее, лемонграсс и мята, его присутствие окутывает и нежит чувства. он кладет руки дэхви на плечи, смотрит в чужие удивленные глаза так по-взрослому уверенно, что дэхви снова, в миллионный раз теряется.

― ты должен доверять мне, дэхви.


End file.
